Interspecies Love: The Minotaur and the Human
by Giriko-99
Summary: Another installment of my Interspecies Love series. This time it focuses on a Minotaur and a Human. Enjoy the story. Rated M for mature content. You must be 18 years or older to read this.
**A/N:**

 **A gentleman by the name of Rideman09 suggested me to do a pairing of a Human Male and a female Minotaur. So I decided to do it.**

 **Now you may be wondering to yourself why I would post this up on the Monster Musume sector of the website. Well if you're a major otaku then you should know that the anime series came out around the July of 2015. If you're a Monster Girl fan and you haven't watched it, I would recommend it. Plus it's every man's dream to have a beautiful Monster Girl lover next to you in life. Or that's probably my dream.**

 **As always, please do enjoy these stories.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Monster Musume because their owners do. But I do own my OCs.**

* * *

On a summer morning, the rays of sunshine lit up the bedroom causing a farmer to groan. Not only was the sunlight bothering him but the alarm clock was beeping so loudly that he tossed his blankets aside, slammed the alarm clock shut, and stretched himself out. He stands at around 6'9 weighing around 220 lbs worth of muscle. He has brown hair and equally colored brown eyes. His skin is slightly tan due to the amount of work he does under the sun but he isn't badly burnt. This individual farmer is no other than a 23 year old man named Kazuto Higoshi.

Getting himself dressed in a long sleeve plaid shirt, jeans, boots, and some working gloves, he went downstairs to eat a hardy breakfast. Once he arrived at the dining table, he saw the girls assembled at the table ready to eat.

Before we go into the present time, let's talk some history shall we? He was the only child in the family and was educated all the way through high school. After that, it was his turn to run the family farm. Sadly his mother passed away when he was around 12 years old due to a stroke and his father passed away from an accident three years ago. While it was scary for Kazuto to manage everything by himself, he was well prepared thanks to his father thoroughly teaching him everything he needs to know about managing the farm.

When Kazuto was 21 years old, he saw a package sitting on the outside of his door. Looking at it, he saw his name and address written on it making him curious. He knew he didn't order anything but if this box has his name and address on it, he might as well look into it. Opening it up, his eyes widened in shock and surprise. He's registered into the Intersepcies Program! He's heard about this program before while listening to the news on the radio while he's working along with reading some articles about it.

And his opinion about it? He's not totally against it because these liminals wanted to learn all about how humans work in society so it would be a great learning experience for them. Signing his name up, he placed the paperwork back in his mailbox. After waiting for a few weeks, he saw a nice looking car along with a few trucks trailing behind said car. He wasn't really sure who they were or what their purpose was so he decided to wait before he judges them.

Coming out of the car was a beautiful woman with long black hair, smooth looking skin, slender but curvaceous figure, DD sized breasts along with long enticing legs. She wore what appears to be a black business styled dress but what's interesting about her is that she has this air of mischievousness. Kuroko Smith, or Ms. Smith as she wants to be called, is his agent for the Interspecies Program. He was wide eyed hearing this but nonetheless, he knew why she was here. She's gonna let him take care of some monster girls and also teach them how to interact with other humans while they stay under his care.

As Ms. Smith talked to him about the program and all the rules that apply to it, she gave him a stack of paperwork that he needed to fill out. What's even crazy is that there was a crew of handymen appearing out of nowhere and started to deconstruct his farm and build an even better one. He looked towards Ms. Smith and all she did was giggle at his shocked expression. Once they were done, his farm even became magnificently better than the previous one and his house even got a nice renovation. He asked Ms. Smith if he has to pay for any of it which she said that he doesn't need to because the government takes care of it. Heaving sigh of relief, he was then introduced to the girls he's going to be taking care.

First is Brina, a Minotaur. She is a tall and muscular woman standing at around a 7'2 and she has the usual horns on her head along with the black and white striped colored hair tied in a ponytail. Brina has tan skin, cow-like ears along with furry legs and hooves, yellow eyes, and a cow tail with the same pattern as her hair. She wore what appears to be ripped overalls, a cow patterned bra along with what appears to be a choker with a cattle bell around her neck. The one thing that caught Kazuto's attention are her big breasts (Q Cup breasts!). Later he would find out that Minotaur women would need to be milked every two weeks so that their swollen breasts wouldn't cause them discomfort as they produce milk even though they aren't pregnant.

Also this is Kazuto's girlfriend. After living with him for sometime the two developed romantic feelings towards each other and went out on a couple of dates. However she overreacts whenever her boyfriend would talk to any woman he's friends with. Why? Well for starters, Brina doesn't remember names and occupations too well so whenever Kazuto has a friendly conversation with said woman, she would misunderstand the situation and beat up the farmer in the process. These attacks, while may be brutal, were not life threatening which he was really grateful for. If they were, the hospital bills wouldn't be so nice.

Second are the Ram Twins or better known as Kichi and Michi. The two had the same purple colored hair, same ram horns on their heads, same brown eye colored eyes, along with fair skin complexion. They both stand at around 4'11 and they wear the same outfit as Brina albeit their overalls aren't ripped and their arms appeared to be covered in a long sleeve type of garment.

At first it was hard for the farmer to distinguish them since they look the same. But the one thing that he knows about twins is there different personalities. Kichi is a playful and mischievous while Michi is the cool headed and sensible one. But the one thing he knows about the twins is that they are hard workers. Whenever he assigns them a task, they fulfill it to the last letter. That's not to say the other girls around the farm weren't able to accomplish their tasks but he knows who did what. When it comes to perfection, these twins are the way to go.

Next up is Merry, a Weresheep Monster Girl. She stand around average height along with F cup breasts. She has fluffy wool around her body which sometimes people mistake that as part of her clothes. Like the other girls, she too wears overalls and has curly horns around her head. Her most noticeable trait are her square-like pupils. Merry has a soft and shy personality making her "a cute Imouto" as Kazuto puts it.

And there you have it, Kazuto's working crew for the farm. After signing a few papers, Ms. Smith left him to take care of the girls. After that...well you get an idea of where things went from there.

"Alright then girls. Let's get on with breakfast before we start the day. Can't go to work with an empty stomach." said Kazuto.

"Right!" the Ram twins said cheerfully.

"Hai, Kazuto-kun." Merry replied to him softly.

"Here's you meal. Make sure you eat what you can finish before we head out to the field." Brina placed their food on the table prompting the others to dig in. Once they were done, Merry and the Kichi took care of cleaning the table while the rest went out towards the field. Placing his hat on his head, Kazuto grabbed went to his tractor and started planting some of the seeds for his crops into the holes he created yesterday. Turning on the engine, he drove around the big plot of land he has planting the seeds in all different places.

Once he was done doing that, he drove back towards the big stable where he parked his tractor and the tools he needed. As he was about to go tend with the livestock, Michi came out running to him.

"What's the matter Michi-chan?" asked Kazuto.

"Ms. Smith is out there wanting to talk to you." said Michi,

"Huh wonder what she wants other than for her to freeload off from me. Not that I mind. Anyways, go do whatever chores you have to do around the farm before anything else goes down the drain."

"Hai!"

So Michi left him while Kazuto went out to meet Ms. Smith. Once he met up with her, he greeted her.

"Good afternoon Ms. Smith. What brings you here?" Kazuto greeted her.

"Oh the usual grind. It seems to me that you are doing the same thing here out in the middle of this hot steamy day." Ms. Smith said to him making him laugh a little.

"Well you know the daily work of a farmer."

"I can imagine it must be hard. Anyways, I have some Host Family business to talk to you. Mind if I walk in to your house to talk about some of these stuff? I mean if it doesn't bother with your work that is."

"Oh no it's fine. I don't think that you would want to stay out here under the sun for that long. It's quite hot today."

The two walked into his house and they sat down on the dining area where they talked about some Host Family business. She gave him the papers along with the medical ones for the Monster Girls. It wasn't that bad compared to some of the stacks of paperwork he had to do when he was registered in the program.

"So when do I have to take the girls to have their physicals?" asked the farmer.

"Anywhere between this week or next week. Also do you have your Interspecies Program license renewed along with any other taxes that needed to be filed, your bills paid and the like?"

"Yes Smith-san. But aside from that, do you want some instant coffee?" That made Ms. Smith's day even better.

"Sure thing darling~."

Kazuto rolled his eyes at her antics but nonetheless he gave her some coffee. While he was doing that, Brina just got done with her daily work and was about to ask her beloved if he can cook some lunch for the girls. Just before she entered into the house, her yellow eyes spotted Kazuto talking to a woman! She was hurt and mad at Kazuto for doing this to her. Hurt because she thought that she wasn't beautiful and gorgeous and mad because he had the guts to bring her into the property. Just before she was about to storm in and beat him up senseless, she saw him smile at her and the woman returned the gesture as well. It broke her heart to see her lover do that.

"Darling! Are you bringing another woman to cheat on me!?" Brina asked in an angry tone.

"Whoa there Brina-chan. I'm not cheating on you. I'm talking to my Interspecies Agent here about some business stuff and no I'm not trying to cheat on you. I'm just showing some hospitality to our visitor here." Kazuto replied to her calmly which seem to make the Minotaur beauty simmer down a bit. While she may seem to be harmless and friendly on the outside, Brina's afraid that she might end up seducing him by charming him with her good looks.

"Alright. But don't think that you can get off easily if you ever dare take my beloved away from me." Brina huffed as she went off towards the shower to wash away the dirt and sweat off her body. Kazuto sighed before he turned to the Interspecies Agent.

"Sorry about that Ms. Smith. She's a territorial person and she doesn't really like it whenever I talk to woman I've met or known before her."

"Ah it's alright. It was also my fault that I wasn't able to tell you about the possessive nature the Minotaur women have when they have set their eyes on a man they come to love. I'm sure you've learned it the hard way due to your injuries and what not."

"Aside from that, do you need anything else Ms. Smith?" asked Kazuto.

"One more serving of coffee and I'll be hitting the road again. Wish I can stay longer for a friendly chat but you know the taxing work of an Interspecies Agent." the farmer nodded and poured her another cup of coffee. Once she was done drinking it, she went to her car, left the place and disappeared beyond the dusty road. Sighing in exhaustion, he went towards the kitchen and started making lunch. Once he was done cooking, he called the Ram twins, and Merry. The girls took their usual place on the dining table but they asked where Brina is.

"She's taking a shower. After all, today is one of those few days where we don't have that much work to do."

While they waited patiently, he asked the girls if they finished their work already and they nodded in agreement. He didn't have to go out and check twice because he knew how their work ethic and they always do it perfectly. When the Minotaur woman went towards the dining table, the rest of the family dig in. As they were done eating, he felt his cellphone vibrate. Looking at who it was, he saw a number on the screen. Thinking that it may be just some person calling in by mistake, he placed it back in his pocket and ignored it.

Once everybody was done with their meals, he washed the dishes while the girls cleaned the table. Placing the last plate into the dishwasher, he hopped into his pick up truck and drove towards the local supermarket. After all, food supply in the fridge is starting to dwindle and it wouldn't be good if they order take out for the next couple of days. Before leaving, he wrote a note telling the girls where he is, what he's doing, and reminded them to make sure that nothing else is damaged around the farm and in the house.

* * *

When night came around the corner, they already had their meal and Kazuto went in to take his shower. Peeling off his clothes, he went inside and started the shower. While the nice warm water cascaded down on his body, he was thinking about his plans for next week.

" _I have to buy some new clothes due to the fact that Brina pretty much destroyed some of them during her fit of rage. Fortunately, I still have two pairs of jeans but that wouldn't be enough due to the fact that those pants tend to get dirty after a hard day's work. I have to drive the girls to the clinic to get their physicals in and also get some power tools because the last ones were destroyed by Brina when she was on a rampage. (Sigh) What a pain in the ass._ "

As he turned off the shower, Kazuto got dressed and went towards his room. However, as he entered inside the room, he was greeted with a rather...interesting sight.

"Hello beloved~. I hope you are ready to have a night of fun because I am~." Brina called to him in a sexy seductive voice.

Kazuto couldn't react as he just stared at Brina's choice of clothes or lack thereoff. She was wearing her custom made a black bra that was showing nothing but cleavage along with matching panties. When he looked into her eyes, he knew what that look meant. You see, Monster Girls have the tendency to go into heat during their regular cycles along with a full moon. Why? Well it's pretty obvious that the full moon tends to have both people and Monster Girls their pent up sexual desires. The scary part about it is when it does happen, these girls are under the influence of their animalistic instincts enabling them to unleash their ferocious strength which of course injure their Host Families.

Fear not though, there is a way. The only cure to it is to literally cool their heads off using a crap ton of ice. Well maybe not a lot but you get the idea. Amusing as it may sound, it has proven to be effective 100% of the time. Plus there is a law that prevents Host Families and their Monster Girls from engaging in sex. In short, the law practically says that you can't have sex for various reasons and if you do commit the deed, the Host Family gets arrested losing his Interspecies License in the process while the Monster Girl(s) get deported back to their homeland.

Unfair as it may sound, it is what it is and you can't change the fact that it was

"Um...Brina. Why are you acting like this? You know it's not the full moon right?" Kazuto asked her nervously.

"Why ask such trivial questions my dearly beloved?~" Brina got up and walked to her lover with an added sway in her hips. The farmer tried to do everything he can to back away from his stationary spot but he can't. For some reason, his legs didn't want to obey his command along with his brain capturing the alluring beauty of his amazon lover. What's worse is his manhood started to wake up in a not so decent way.

"Yes you're right it's not the full moon. But you should know me that I also have a heat cycle that doesn't involve the moon. I'm really disappointed in you for not knowing that but that's besides the point. Be a good boy and come here to bed with me." The farmer didn't really like to be called a boy however that's not the issue here. He was also wondering where the Ram Twins and Merry went. Wouldn't they be worried that they are gonna have some sort of Catching his concern even though she was in heat, she told him,

"Don't worry about the girls. They're in bed sleeping." Well that's a relief but this matter isn't over yet.

"Brina you should know that we can't do _it_. If we end up crossing the line, not only will I be arrested for breaking it but you'll have to be sent back to your homeland and I just can't really take it if we're separated."

The Minotaur woman wasn't fazed. She knew about the Sex Prevention Law in the program but she doesn't give two fucks about it. She's in heat and she wants to claim him and him claim her. It's time to step up the relationship to another level whether he likes it or not. However, backing out isn't an option and if she doesn't satisfy this aching desire, things aren't gonna be pretty. The law be damned!

"Sorry darling but it's too late."

Brina wrapped her muscular yet feminine arms around his body and kissed him. Kazuto's eyes widened when she did that and he couldn't move or command his body due to the shock of how these events transpired. The Minotaur Amazon pressed her tongue against his teeth enabling her to easily snake in to his mouth, initiating the passionate dance with his wet organ. She moaned into the kiss as her lover came back to his senses and started to reciprocate the kiss.

They wrestled their tongues together to see who can overwhelm the other. Kazuto at first had the upper hand but Brina wasn't gonna go down without a fight. Fueled by lust and passion, she fought back with vigor. The brown haired farmer tried to overpower her but it was pointless. She won the fight and she's taking the reigns on this amorous moment.

Separating from each other's lips, the two lovers went towards the bed to continue their passionate activity. Fueled by lust and desire to see her lover's natural body, Brina shredded her clothes using her bare hands. He has a muscular physique due to his hard labors and managing around the farm, athletic toned legs along with an 11 inch dick standing erect with an inch of thickness to it. The Minotaur Amazon was captivated by the erect manhood and all she wanted was to do was to take that monster inside her and fuck him till she's satisfied.

But before she could go right into the main dish, she wants to pleasure her lover first. Taking off her bra and underwear, she then dipped her head towards the pulsating member and started to gently fondle with it. This surprised Kazuto as he was expecting her to be rough, not this gentle. Then again, he shouldn't be complaining because if she were rough on him, let's just say that he wouldn't be able to start a family that he desires to have in the near future.

"Mmm you like that don't you? Well then, how about I get a bit more serious and give you something that you're not gonna forget. I believe that you'll love this technique called a blowjob."

Brina's hands left his dick temporarily and used her mouth to engulf his raging monster. Being the tease she is, she slowly and unhurriedly took every inch while she snaked her tongue around the veins like a boa constrictor. He moaned at her tongue constricting around his member while he threw his head back in pleasure. While it may be her first time, she knew that this type of action is satisfying him so she continued to do so. Once she got all eleven inches in her mouth, her gagging reflex kicked in. Slowly but steadily she started to bob her head up and down on his dick. Kazuto moaned as he was reveling in the pleasure of having his dick blown by his love.

Getting the hang of it, she picked up the pace making the brown haired farmer feel even more pleasure. Wanting him to feel even more, she then placed her hand on his balls and fondled with it. That was the final straw for him as he shot his cum into her mouth. Getting his bearings together after an amazing orgasmic high, he looked down to see her envelop his manhood with her enormous breasts. She then started to give him a paizuri which made him groan at the contact of her big mounds.

"Oh you like me doing this don't you~? Well get ready for more darling~."

While she kept pumping her breasts up and down, she licked the sensitive mushroom shaped head driving him insane and onto the brink of another orgasm. After a few more pumps, he came around her again. Licking and cleaning herself from his tasty seed, she then told Kazuto,

"Come here lover boy. It's only fair that you should pleasure me like I've done to you."

The farmer didn't say anything as he attacked her at the neck, making her moan in pleasure. He planted butterfly kisses on her neck along with a few nibbles here and there. After a few more minutes of playing around with her neck, he successfully planted a hickey marking her as his. Satisfied with what he did, he then trailed his tongue lazily until it reached his intended target, her breasts. Brina's face flushed red in embarrassment and excitement as he stared right at her them.

"Like them honey?" asked Brina.

"Oh yeah."

He then palmed those big mounds carefully as he didn't want to hurt her so recklessly since a maiden's chest is quite sensitive to intimate touch. His hands sank into the big mounds making her moan a bit louder. Getting turned on by her moans, he then started to massage it not only to pleasure her but also relieve some of the pain of having such big breasts. To add more pleasure, he placed his mouth on her erect nipples and nibbled it lightly making her moan more loudly. This combined act made her wet but she couldn't care less.

"Oh so good! More beloved!" Brina screamed in pleasure.

As much as he doesn't want to leave those wondrous mounds, he was losing oxygen. Pulling out of those twin orbs, he then made his way down to her pussy. Facing her sacred area, he could smell her arousal and his senses went into overload. Licking around the outer area of her pussy made Brina scream in ecstasy. After a couple licks here and there, Kazuto then licked her inner folds making her squirm and moan. Her love juices were really delicious as they tasted like sweet honey and he wants some more.

"Oh yes! Tongue fuck me you naughty man! YES!"

Deciding to add more to the pleasure, his hands went up towards her big sized breasts and started to knead and massage them. Brina could feel her impeding orgasm building up and she demanded her lover to go faster. Complying to her request, he picked up the pace and slid his tongue inside her pussy making her eyes widen. He pushed his tongue up where her G-Spot is located and that made her climax.

"CUMMING!" Brina screamed as her eyes rolled at the back of her head letting her feel the electric pleasure of her orgasm.

Kazuto wasn't able to pull back as she squirted on his face drenching him of her sweet nectar. This surprised Kazuto as he didn't know Brina was a squirter. After she was done spraying her love juices on her lover, she weakly went up to his face and licked it clean while tasting herself at the same. Once she was done, he flipped her with him being on top. Positioning his dick towards her heavenly gate, he penetrated her slowly and steadily making sure to not hurt her. Getting all 11 inches inside her soaked and wet pussy, he could feel the soft fleshy walls caress his member nearly making him erupt inside her but he withheld it.

Brina on the other hand was in heaven. She loved the feeling of her being split in half by his meat rod stretching her sex to accommodate such a beast. While she may not have a hymen due to her doing the heavy work around the farm, she still feels a bit of pain. But that soon faded after he stayed there for at a couple of minutes. Giving the go signal, she told him,

"Fuck me darling~. Take me to heaven."

Fueled by lust and passion, he started rocking his hips slamming his dick into her being. She moaned and threw her head in pleasure as she felt her pleasure spots being grazed by his dick. As he kept slamming into her tight wet sex, Kazuto groaned as he could feel her sex tightening around his dick but he couldn't stop thrusting his hips.

"G-God damn it Brina. If you keep tightening up, I don't think I can hold on for that long." said Kazuto.

"Don't y-you dare cum! If you do, I'm not gonna forgive you at all. Hold it in as much as you can and savor the satisfying feeling of my pussy walls around your dick."

The farmer heeded her words and continued to do as she wished. As much as he wanted to blast his load into her, he too also wanted to experience him satisfying her. He then spread her legs into a wide V-shaped angle and started to furiously pound her into the mattress, hitting her cervix more and more. Her vision went white as her sacred place was being pierced by the head of his dick.

"More! That's the spot! Hit me right there~! OH FUCK ME YOU STUD!" Brina screamed in wanton desire as the blush on her face intensified and her hands balling into fists as she gripped the sheets tightly.

With all his strength, he continued to pound into her more and more. As he continued to fuck her stupidly, he released her legs as he bent down and started to kiss her passionately. Brina closed her eyes and kissed back her lover while she wrapped her long legs locking him right where she wanted. He could feel his climax approaching closer and closer as her vice-like pussy continued to wrap around him tightly. The same could be said with her. Not separating from their passionate lip lock and being able to hold back their inevitable release, Kazuto slammed his hips one more time triggering both of them their climaxes. He filled her to the brim with his essence while she squirted a torrent of her love juices, splattering their joined hips. The two moaned into the kiss and continued to sloppily make out with each other relishing in their orgasmic bliss.

Separating from each other's lips, Kazuto could feel his dick starting to harden up. It seems that one round isn't enough to satisfy the couple but that is fine. After all, both wanted to relieve their sexual frustrations and also they wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

"Oh darling you naught boy~. You still haven't had enough of me yet?" Brina teasingly asked her lover.

"What can I do? One round isn't enough to satisfy me and you're probably gonna agree with me on that one."

"True. Want one last time?"

"Sure thing." Kazuto grinned at her.

Dislodging herself temporarily from his erect manhood, she went on her hands and knees and wagged her luscious ass to the young man. His dick twitched painfully as she was teasing him with that seductive smile of hers. Well two can play that game. Placing his hands on her ass, he rubbed his dick at her entrance prompting Brina to groan in dissatisfaction.

"Mou don't tease me any longer honey~. Please stick it in."

"As you wish my lovely bitch."

Deciding to surprise her, he smacked her ass and slid inside her at the same time. This caused her to yelp cutely as she felt the stinging pleasure of having her ass smacked along with his dick entering into her at the same time. Seeing her her face lit up in a lewd expression, Kazuto had an evil idea forming on top of his head.

"So you like to have some pain while I fuck you stupid eh? My what a masochistic slut you are. This calls for some punishment Brina-chan."

"Yes! I'm a naughty masochistic girl for having my ass smacked! Please punish me master!"

Getting aroused when she called him that, he started to mercilessly plow into her. As he kept on pushing inside of her deeper, he smacked her ass causing her to moan and whimper both in pleasure and pain. The more he kept on doing that, the more he felt his cock getting sucked in as deeper within her entire being. Deciding to give her two more smacks on the ass, he stopped as he didn't want her to excessively hurt her. After all, it would just be a major turn off and he doesn't want that to happen. Plus he doesn't want to deal with a pissed off Minotaur amazon in the morning so he stopped doing it. Once he stopped the smacking, he could see it burn hot red. He felt so bad for doing it but at the same time, he wanted to make sure that she would have her fantasy of having her ass smacked fulfilled.

"Master I you to fuck me more!" Brina screamed shamelessly to her lover. Oh how it turned him on so much!

"Who does this body belong to you whore?! Say it!" Kazuto demanded her.

"Yours! My body is yours for the taking! You can have this slutty body of mine whenever you want Master! Just keep fucking me to oblivion Alpha Male!"

"Good my slave. Now then, let me hear your screams as I fuck your damn hot and slutty body into the bed. I want to make sure that your pussy remembers the shape of this cock that's ravaging you! Get me?!"

"YES ALPHA MALE! OH FUCK ME MORE!"

She screamed in pleasure as his dick plowed right at her cervix causing her to loose strength. Bending down, he cupped one of her large breasts on one hand while the other went down all the way to her clit. His hands started to work their magic amplifying the pleasure into another level. Brina could see stars in her vision and she could feel her orgasm approaching again. Kazuto groaned as he could feel her pussy clamp on his dick tightly begging him to release his seed into her hungry womb.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Brina screamed as she could feel her release approaching.

"Me too! Let's cum together!" Kazuto yelled as his dick slammed right at her cervix one more time triggering their orgasms. Brina's eyes rolled at the back of her head as she could feel her lover releasing his essence deep inside of her while she came as well. Once they got their bearings back, the Minotaur amazon, with all her strength, flipped them in a comfortable position where they can sleep with ease. Grabbing a blanket, the brown haired farmer draped it over their bodies.

"So you sated already my dear?" asked Kazuto.

"Oh yeah. Best night by far." Brina said while she gently scooted to her lover wanting to feel his hard muscular body close to her own.

"Looks like we're gonna have some wild nights like these eh?"

"You bet." Brina giggled at his comment making Kazuto grinned. Sighing, Brina closed her eyes and drifted to sleep but Kazuto wasn't tired yet. As he looked up at the ceiling of his dark room he knew that he'll be facing heavy consequences the next day. While he may be ready to face his own punishment and lose both his rights and privileges as a Host Family, he wasn't gonna let the Japanese government take not only his girlfriend but his other girls away from him and make her go back to their homeland. No way Jose. He'll fight tooth and nail till the very end just to have them stick around and help him out in his Farm.

But for now, sleep is a must. Wrapping his arms around the Minotaur amazon, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **[EPILOGUE: YEARS LATER]**

Kazuto Higoshi along with his wife, Brina Higoshi and their six year old child, Raku, were back to the farm after buying whatever they needed from the supermarket. Parking his truck in the garage, Brina and little Raku went inside the house while Kazuto started to unload the groceries from his truck.

After their passionate night many years ago, the farmer and the Minotaur amazon faced the authorities the next day just as he predicted. Arriving at the farm were Ms. Smith along with three other male agents. Brina was confused at what was going on but Kazuto had a grave look on his face. Noticing his tense expression, she gave him a pat on the shoulder and explained to him about a new law passed down by the government which allowed marriage between Monster Girls and their Host Families.

Once she done explaining that to him, to say that he felt happy was an understatement. He was ecstatic not only because he can keep his rights as a Host Family but Brina isn't going to be deported back to her homeland. She can stay here with him and have a family together just like he wanted.

"Is that the last of the groceries honey?" asked Brina.

"Indeed. Where did Raku go?" asked Kazuto.

"He's upstairs in his room."

"I see. I'll take care of placing the grocery stuff in their right places while you cook. Sounds good?" Brina nodded. While he was doing that, Michi, Kichi, and Merry came in the house, breathing a sigh of relief after another hard day's work in the farm.

"You alright?" asked Kazuto.

"Yeah. We were quite busy while you guys were away. By the way, where's little Raku?" asked Michi.

"He's in his room."

"Oh. I see. Well we'll be a bit late for dinner since we're gonna take a shower just to get ourselves clean and nice. Plus I don't want to stay sweaty all day."

The three girls then went off to the bathroom while the farmer continued to pack the groceries away. Once he was done with that, Brina placed the meal on the table while Kazuto prepared the table. He then called Raku and the other girls to the table. With everybody assembled at the table, they all said their graces before meals and they dined in. The dinner table was filled with conversation ranging from school to work on the farm along with other current news. After they were done eating and cleaning up the table, everybody went to their own separate ways. The girls were in the living room watching their nightly drama, Raku was in his room sleeping soundly while the married couple were in the room ready to do their favorite activity.

"Come here lover boy~. Come and get it~." Brina beckoned him seductively.

Kazuto didn't say anything as he pounced on his lover and kissed her senseless. From there the kisses turned into moans then into screams of pleasure. After they were done with their amorous activity, the two lovers slept in each other's arms content to be with one another.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That's it guys. I know that this may not be the best story and I do apologize for it. As you know, I'm concentrating on some other projects that I'm currently working on so for the meantime, I wouldn't be able to take on some Monster Girl requests. Plus I have some schoolwork to accomplish because I'm nearing the end of my senior year in high school so I'll be majorly busy and what not.**

 **But anyways, hopefully you guys enjoyed it so I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
